


The cunning plan, or how Loki helped Tom's love life

by tenshi6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so proud of you, Thomas." Loki clapped approvingly. "Bet it was hard with Chris covering your mouth and pressing you against the wall but you managed not to come in your costume. Congratulations!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cunning plan, or how Loki helped Tom's love life

**Author's Note:**

> I know this Tom and Loki thing is weird and confusing, just act like it's normal, OK? Also, I have no idea what I was thinking.

"I'm so proud of you, Thomas." Loki clapped approvingly. "Bet it was hard with Chris covering your mouth and pressing you against the wall but you managed not to come in your costume. Congratulations!"

Tom could clearly see Loki's devilish sneer in the mirror and he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. No, Tom wouldn't give Loki the satisfaction to see him snap. However it was pretty challenging not to. Loki had been teasing Tom about his crush on Chris ever since he had found out. Approximately three months ago. It took Loki only a glance at Tom talking to Chris to realize.

Tom tried to deny at first but figured real quick it was no use and instead ended up pouring his heart out to the God of Mischief. Something he had regretted deeply because Loki hadn't stopped teasing and making nasty comments ever since. There was only one thing on Loki's behalf; he had never told Tom's secret to anyone, for which Tom was immeasurably grateful though he would die before he admitted it.

"What is your secret? How can you control yourself in such intense situations?" He continued. Tom ignored him so obviously Loki kept pushing. "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell him?"

Tom gritted his teeth. "No."

"I'm sure he wouldn't turn you down." Loki walked up to him with lazy steps. "I mean, look at you, quite an eye-candy, aren't you?" He gave Tom a good look-over from head to toe. "I bet he would fuck you against the wall hard and deep and make you mo-"

"Stop it!" Tom hissed, struggling to keep his temper down. He wasn't one to get angry easily but Loki was an expert in annoying the hell out of the always calm and collected Thomas Hiddleston.

Suddenly, there were hands on his shoulders and he looked up, seeing Chris in the mirror. He didn't hear him entering. Surprised, he spun around.

"Ch-chris?" He gasped. "What, what are you? How?"

"Hello, Tom." Chris said in an oh-so-sexy tone that it made Tom's manhood twitch. Chris brought his hand up to Tom's face and Tom unintentionally leant into the touch. He could only stare at Chris with wide eyes when he leant forward, lips barely touching Tom's.

"Close your eyes." He whispered and Tom obeyed with a bit of hesitation.

He waited for Chris' lips but they never came. Instead, he heard a way too familiar laughter. His eyes snapped open and he was facing Loki who was only an inch away from his face, looking smug as ever.

"Get out!" Tom snapped at last, pushing Loki back forcefully. "I've got enough of your bloody tricks!" He tried to glare a hole at Loki who just kept on giggling like a naughty boy.

"You should have seen your face!"

"Get. Out. Now." Tom said, his tone alarming. Loki knew when to leave to avoid trouble.

He bowed mockingly. "As you wish." And then he simply vanished.

Tom sighed and slumped back into the chair, not remembering when he had stood up. He buried his face into his palms. He was such an idiot. This was getting out of control. He was so not supposed to have these feelings toward his co-actor, his friend. He didn't even know if Chris was into guys.

True, Chris was always a bit too touchy around Tom but Tom assumed it was only because they were close friends and he felt comfortable. Well, Chris was comfortable, Tom was more likely awkward since he had discovered his feelings. He thought it was only temporary, that it would pass, that he was confused because of all the work and fame and meeting so many new people. It didn't pass though. Worse, it grew with each and every passing day until he had found himself hopelessly in love with Chris Hemsworth. There was no denying in it.

A loud knock on his door interrupted his sulking and he got up slowly to see who it was. It was Chris. For a bare second Tom's face lit up in silly happiness but then remembered Loki's previous prank and he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, very funny. Sorry, not in the mood." He stated coldly.

Chris frowned, confused. "What?"

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for it again."

"Tom? What are you talking about? It's me, Chris." Chris gave his friend a worried look.

Tom paled. Goddammit! "Chris, yeah, of course, well, hi, how-how can I help you?" He was stuttering like an idiot.

"Are you okay?" Chris frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, totally, perfectly, don't worry, I'm okay." Tom wanted to slap himself.

Chris eyed him suspiciously for a few more seconds but then let out a small chuckle. "Guess I'm not the only one exhausted."

"Yeah." Tom smiled, trying to keep his usage of words to a minimum.

"Right, so I was wondering if you had any comics with you. I'll be staying here for a couple of hours and it'd be great to have something useful to read." Chris asked, almost shyly and Tom's knees were suddenly weak.

He gulped, trying to hide it with a nod. "Yeah, sure, give me a second." He hurried to his duffel bag, thankful for not tripping, and searched for those comic books he had brought to the shooting. It also gave him a few seconds to calm down.

"Here you are." He handed them over to Chris who was politely waiting at the door.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one." Chris smiled, his blue eyes warm and stunning as always. Tom just waved it off. For a split second, Chris looked like he was about to say something else but then he simply turned to leave, wishing Tom a good night before he left.

"Yeah, good night to you, too." Tom said quietly though Chris had already disappeared at the nearest corner.

"This. Is. So. Pathetic."

Tom jumped as a voice was coming from behind him. He turned to glare at Loki.

"Shut up!"

"Whoa, Thomas, language." Loki shook his head disapprovingly then broke into a huge grin upon seeing Tom's scandalised expression.

"What do you want again?" Tom sighed after a short staring-contest.

"I've been thinking."

"I have a really bad feeling about it."

"I think I could help you." He wasn't smiling anymore.

Tom eyed him cautiously. "If your idea is to transform into Chris and kiss me, then I definitely don't want your help."

Loki stared at him stunned. "I was thinking of screwing, not kissing." Tom was about to explode so he quickly continued. "Just kidding. Thanks for the compliment but eww, no, I'd rather not."

"Good to know." Tom sneered. Loki ignored the mocking comment.

"My idea is to open Chris' eyes so he will finally realise your feelings." He opened his arms, clearly pleased with himself. Since Tom was finally listening, he kept going, smiling. "So I'm going to talk to him!"

"No." Tom said shortly.

"Yes."

"No! No way!"

"Don't worry, I'll be very discreet." Loki ensured him.

Tom was almost screaming. "You?! Discreet? Never! No! No way! Absolutely not!"

"I hate to break this to you, but you can't really stop me. You better appreciate my efforts." Loki said unimpressed by Tom's reaction. "Be grateful I informed you beforehand."

"Please, Loki, you can't do this. Just leave it to me." Yes, he was desperate and close to beg.

"I would but you've done nothing so far." Loki pointed out.

Tom gaped. "I-I don't know what… how could I-?"

"Thomas, don't you tell me you couldn't come up with at least one way over these months. Where is your freaking creativity?"

"I don't know, okay? Just leave me alone." Tom sighed at last. He tried to leave but Loki was standing in his way. He tried to push him out of the way but Loki was far too stronger so he attempted a polite act. "Move, please."

"No." He glared at Tom provocatively.

"Loki, I'm really not in the mood for your games."

"Too bad." Loki caught Tom's arm, preventing him from running away.

"Loki!" Tom looked at him pleadingly.

"No, Thomas, seriously, we must discuss it. You should tell him. Damn, you've been in love with him for almost a year. Do something!"

"I can't!" Tom broke down. "Don't you understand? I can't mess up a great friendship."

"It's not a friendship anymore if you've different feelings!" Loki argued.

"How would you know?!" Tom yelled, glaring at Loki but immediately felt ashamed.

"You know I know." Loki said quietly.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I didn't-, just leave it, please?"

Loki placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Just let me help you"

"I'm scared, Loki." Tom admitted with a heavy sigh. "What if he refuses? What if he will hate me?"

Loki laughed amazed. "Hate you? Not an option. Have you seen the way he is looking at you? Why don't you just let me find out?"

"No!" Tom exclaimed. "Pease, Loki, don't tell him. Don't ask him. Please, I'm begging you."

"Fine." Loki agreed reluctantly. "Then let's go with plan B"

Tom frowned. Judging by Loki's mischievous expression he already didn't like it. "What is plan B?" He asked at last, fearing the answer.

"We're gonna make him jealous." Loki stated plainly.

God help Tom. Oh wait, no…

~

Loki was insane, Tom was sure of it. Okay, his plan wasn't that bad, Tom had to admit, but he doubted it would work. Plus, it made him feel like a total asshole towards Chris. Every time Chris tried to start a conversation or even got near him, Tom would excuse himself by telling some kind of lame lie, or worse, Loki would appear and drag Tom away.

Yes, Tom could always see the disappointment in Chris' blue eyes and clearly he was hurt but he doubted it was because of jealousy. Chris was simply upset because he didn't get to spend time with his friend, and it was totally understandable. Tom wanted to spend time with Chris, too.

However, Loki was determined it would work sooner than later. Tom really hoped that 'soon' would happen before he went completely crazy.

~

At last, Tom had to speak about his worries. "I don't think it'll work." He sighed, flipping through the schedule of the next day while Loki was sitting on a couch, manipulating the bowl of water to take on different shapes. They were doing a promotion tour and Tom got to see Chris more often than usual but Loki's plan still didn't work out. Except Chris thought Tom hated him. It wasn't exactly a desired effect.

They arrived in the morning and Tom immediately locked himself in his hotel room, Loki appearing soon after.

"You're such an optimist." Loki rolled his eyes while snapping his fingers, making a small snake of water.

"It's called being a realist." Tom snorted. He sat up. "Seriously, it's been weeks and all we achieved is that Chris thinks I'm angry at him."

Loki frowned, letting the water fall back into the bowl with a big splash. "We might need a change of plans then."

"Like what?"

The corners of Loki's mouth tugged upward. It didn't promise anything good.

"I will be your boyfriend."

"What?" Tom widened his eyes. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm absolutely not. Think about it. Chris is pissed without doubt but he is still too dumb to make a move. We need something more dramatic to give him a push."

Tom gaped. "But, does it have to be that? Why? Can't we do something else?" He was desperate.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not hitting on you. You're not really my type." Loki sneered.

Tom let out a frustrated huff but considered the idea.

"What if he doesn't mind?" He asked at last.

Loki gave him a look. "Not gonna happen."

"Okay, let's say I agree." Tom started slowly. "What of Thor?" Tom really didn't need the wrath of the God of Thunder because of Loki and his fantastic plan.

"He's in Asgard. He doesn't have to know. Plus, it won't even be real, so don't worry."

Tom had to agree on that one. Moreover, he was the only one who knew about Loki and Thor, Tom still remembered too vividly of accidentally walking in on them. He really wanted to forget that scene but it had burnt into his mind.

"So, are you ready to evolve the plan?" Loki grinned.

Tom sighed. "Do I even have a choice?"

"Not really."

There was a long pause, then Tom said "fine. But no way I'm kissing you."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart."

Tom threw a cushion at him. Loki dodged easily. Tom was about to grab another one when there was a knock on the door. He froze. Loki smirked knowingly.

A second later came a familiar sound. "Hey, it's me, Chris."

Tom was about to reply when Loki appeared right next to him and covered his mouth.

"Let me handle this." He whispered.

Tom glared at him but then nodded. There was really nothing he could do anyway once Loki made up his mind.

Loki disappeared then re-appeared in an instant, at the door. He was wearing only a towel around his waist, water dripping from his long, black hair. Tom's eyes went wide. What the hell was Loki doing?!

"Hey, I was wondering-" Chris started as the door swung open but then he stopped in mid-sentence. "Loki?"

"Oh, hi, Chris." Loki asked curiously. "Is there anything you need?"

Chris was visibly shocked. He stuttered. "Well, uh, I was about, to ask Tom, if he'd join me in the, the bar."

"He is taking a bath now. He's exhausted." Loki said suggestively. Tom leapt to his feet and opened his mouth but he couldn't make a sound. He saw Loki flick his wrist behind his back. The next second, Tom's hands were tied behind his back by invisible chains, his legs technically frozen to the ground. Tom was going to kill Loki once he freed him.

"I could ask him if you want me to." Loki offered sympathetically but his eyes were gleaming mischievously.

"Thanks, but there's no need for that. Maybe next time." Chris smiled awkwardly.

Loki nodded, smiling amused. He kept staring at Chris expectantly. Chris got himself together and said goodbye and then left.

The moment Chris was out of earshot, Loki removed his illusion, changing back to his plain green T-shirt and black jeans. He smiled smugly at Tom who was still under his spell.

"That went well."

Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, right." Loki made a weird movement of his fingers and Tom fell face down on the floor. He got on all four, panting for air.

"I'm going to kill you." Tom hissed.

"No, you won't." Loki laughed. "Who will help you then?"

"I don't really care." Tom moved into a sitting position, stretching his arms and legs, while giving Loki dirty looks.

"C'mon, don't tell me it wasn't effective. Have you seen his face? I could see him turning green."

"And how's that exactly gonna help me?" Tom demanded.

Loki waved him off. "Just you wait."

"I'm sick of waiting." Tom snapped. He was so frustrated he could explode. He was so close to grab Loki and punch him in the face but he knew it would be useless. Loki was too cunning for ever let that happen. And too strong. Bloody Asgardians and their abilities.

"Calm down." Loki raised a hand. "You should thank me, really. Now he'll realize he's an idiot for not asking you out yet."

Tom prayed to the gods Loki was right.

~

Tom hated to admit it, but Loki had been right after all. It took Chris exactly one week of Loki and Tom's pretended relationship before he worked up his courage and asked Tom to accompany him to dinner. He wasn't asking him out on a date but it was close enough.

Tom was ridiculously happy and equally nervous. It was getting on Loki's nerves.

"Look, if you want me, I could go in your place." He offered after Tom threw his eighth shirt onto the floor. The room looked like as if there had been an explosion at a clothes store. There were pants and ties and shirts everywhere. Tom was acting like a nervous teenage boy before his prom night.

"No way." Tom stated firmly, putting on a blue vest.

Loki gave him a look. "Seriously? A vest?"

"What? Is it too much?" Tom asked worried, checking himself in the mirror.

"It's a simple dinner at the hotel not the Academy Awards. Get yourself together."

"Well, what am I supposed to wear then?" Tom snapped.

Loki looked through his clothes then threw a pair of navy blue jeans and a black shirt at Tom.

"Are you kidding?" He stared at the clothes he was holding.

"Look, it's casual, comfortable and those jeans will hide your hard-on." Loki replied nonchalantly though his eyes were shining in naught.

"I bloody hate you." Tom put the clothes on nevertheless.

"You can't deceive the God of Lies." Loki laughed.

Tom rolled his eyes.

~

As it turned out, Loki had been right. Again. Tom hated when Loki was right.

He was desperately trying to act as casual as possible so obviously he ended up being painfully awkward. He tried his very best not to stare. God, he really did. But it was impossible to avoid gazing into Chris' blue eyes or gulp whenever he licked his bottom lip. Of course, Chris' dangerously low V-necked T-shirt didn't help much either. And the colour of it matched to his crazy blue eyes, too. Not that Tom was thinking about it.

Chris was polite and he smiled kindly every time Tom messed up a sentence; which was pretty often. And instead of trying to focus on making the situation less embarrassing, all Tom could think of was that how hot Chris' accent was and how badly it was turning him on.

"Okay, so I have to ask a very serious question." Chris dropped the bomb just after the main course.

Tom smiled nervously and nodded.

"Are you angry at me?"

Tom blinked. "Huh?"

"You've been avoiding me lately. And since you spend a lot of time with Loki and other members, I came to the conclusion that I did something." Chris explained, looking at Tom straight in the eye. It made Tom shift uncomfortably. "Did I upset you or something?"

"No, of course not. Why do you think it's you?" He really shouldn't have said that. He was so screwed.

"Well done!" Loki clapped loudly and Tom jumped, staring at the tall figure standing just behind Chris. Loki put a finger to his lips, smirking. Tom gave him a death stare.

Chris frowned and turned around but he couldn't see anyone. 'Great.' Tom commented in his mind.

"Look, I know there is something going on between you and Loki and I really don't want to pry I just-" Chris sighed, looking utterly clueless.

"Wow, he really took the bait. I'm thinking of rescuing you but this" he gestured between Tom and Chris, "is way too much fun to miss." Loki laughed and Tom vowed that he would murder Loki this time for sure.

"Loki is my friend." Tom said after thinking carefully. Loki shaped a heart with his hands, feigning to be touched.

Chris tilted his head, frowning a bit. "Tom, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your friend. And I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

This was going to a terribly wrong direction. Tom had to clarify things before said things would get even more screwed up.

Tom inhaled deeply. "No, you didn't do anything. It's me."

Chris narrowed his eyes while Loki stared eagerly. "Yes, that's right. Tell him!"

"I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me." Tom said in one go then hurried away before Chris could even blink. He shut the door behind himself.

He leant on a sink, taking large sips of the air while staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"You are such an idiot." Loki shook his head.

"Just don't say a word." Tom spun around, glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Trying to help?"

"Distraction isn't helping." Tom snorted.

"We could still switch places." Loki offered, waggling his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not."

Loki sneered. The blood drained from Tom's head.

"I swear to god, Loki, if it's another illusion-" Tom stepped closer and put a hand on Loki's shoulder. It wasn't a hologram. Thank god.

Loki was truly amused. "How do you know my hologram isn't talking to Chris right now?"

Tom froze. His tone was weak. "You wouldn't."

Loki held his gaze but then sighed. "You're right. But I should."

"No, you shouldn't. Just let me handle this."

"I would if you're handling it. Apparently, you're doing an awfully bad job."

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Just go and tell him the truth. He's so in love with you."

"How can you possibly know?"

"Have you seen his dumb face? Gooey eyes and stupid smile and all?"

Tom went silent. Of course he had seen. Of course he had convinced himself it was everything but romantic affection, let alone love.

"Just fucking go before you miss your chance." Loki said annoyed then disappeared.

Tom took his time to wash his face but then went back, bracing himself for the confession. However, Chris was quicker to talk, maybe for the best, maybe for the worst, Tom couldn't decide.

"Look, I really don't want to push you or feel you uncomfortable, but you are my best friend and I hope you feel the same." Chris started off, smiling unsurely.

Tom thought the sound of his heart shattering could be heard even in Asgard. It took every bit of his will to smile back.

"Of course. I'm sorry if I was rude. I'm just really…. messed up." Oh, Chris had no idea. He kept going though, trying to steer the conversation into a different direction. "You know, work and fame and things like that."

"Yeah, I can understand." Chris nodded.

They spent the rest of the time eating and chit-chatting about pleasantries. Tom didn't feel like confessing anymore. Chris thought of him as a best friend and even if it was painful, even if it was tearing him apart, Tom wouldn't disappoint him. He just couldn't.

Tom was in such a miserable mental state that he absentmindedly agreed to have a drink with Chris in his hotel room. That's how he found himself in the elevator with Chris grinning happily and he himself feeling like going straight to Hell. There was no turning back though.

Also, he really needed a drink or two. He wasn't the drinking type but there are certain situations that require a generous amount of alcohol, and feeling like a fucking idiot because you were crushing on your best friend and knowing you would never ever be happy again was just that kind of situation.

Chris took two bottles of beer from the mini-fridge and handed one to Tom who accepted it with a nod. He downed almost half of it in one go. It was not nearly strong enough. He could have drunk half a bottle of whiskey at his current state but he should probably be grateful for the beer. It was definitely a safer choice. He didn't want to end up doing or saying something embarrassing. He didn't want to fuck up.

He just sat on the ground, back against the couch while Chris was sitting across the floor, saying something about Jaimie tripping over a rock and how they had to stop filming for half an hour because no one could stop laughing, including her. Tom smiled out of habit but wasn't listening to the details. He was too lost in thinking how gorgeous Chris was and what an idiot he was for falling for his best friend.

The way Chris smiled, lips tugging upwards, eyes narrowing ever so lightly, blue eyes shining in joy. Tom was neck-deep in trouble. And those soft, red lips; he wondered what would they taste.

"Is everything okay?" Chris' voice caused Tom to snap his eyes to him, frowning.

"Yeah, why?"

"You kind of… dazed." Chris pointed out with a gentle smile.

Tom laughed awkwardly. "Oh, yes, sorry, it's just…" You. "I'm tired."

Chris eyed him, clearly trying to believe it. He was about to say something, Tom could see the hesitation and this was as far as he could go.

"I think I should go and get some sleep." He got to his feet. He was halfway to the door when Chris put his hand on his shoulder and Tom literally jumped a little.

"Are you sure we're good then? I mean, we're still friends, right? And you'd tell me if something bothered you." Chris' look was just too much and Tom panicked. If Chris had continued staring at him the way he was then Tom would surely kiss him and what good would that do?

He just slipped out from under Chris' hand and handed him back the now empty bottle of beer.

"Yes, of course." Tom assured him and then got out. Quickly. Before things would take an unexpected and disastrous turn.

It was on his way back to his own room that Tom realized; they could never be best friends again. Loki had been right. It's not a friendship if one of you feels more.

~

Let's be honest, Tom was a wreck. It took one look for Loki to figure out that the evening hadn't gone as it was supposed to go. Tom was such a pitiful view he didn't have the heart of making a cheeky comment and that's saying something.

"Hey!" Loki said and sat on the bed next to Thomas. "Nothing is lost, you know." It was lame, he knew, but he was terrible at this so it wasn't really that surprising.

"Leave it, Loki." Tom shook his head and pulled the blanket over his head. "He said I'm his best friend. That's all I'll ever be to him. A friend."

"You don't know that."

"Please, just stop. I'll be fine. It just hurts but it will pass." Tom mumbled; so quietly Loki had to lean closer.

"If you say so." Loki sighed then. "I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks."

Tom had no idea what time it was or how much time had passed since Loki's visit but it was still daylight when he woke up, probably in the afternoon.

He was glad he didn't say anything to Chris. It would have been pointless. He just wanted this all to pass and he needed some time to figure out some kind of a plan. He could be friends with Chris, they still had to make a few movies together but they couldn't be best friends anymore. Tom accepted that. He just had to keep his distance in the future. Yeah, that would surely work. They were usually busy when they were filming and they shared different rooms during tours, didn't even go everywhere together. And when Chris would call him to go somewhere, he just had to make an excuse. He was a celebrity, he'd surely find some.

He was very proud of himself and momentarily forgot his worries until there was a knock on the door. It was no one else than Chris Hemsworth.

"Can we talk?" He looked confused. Well, not as confused as Tom but close enough.

Tom stepped aside. He was still in his sweatpants and his oversized Marvel themed T-shirt.

"Yeah?"

"So, here's something weird. Loki just came to me and asked what happened because you were, and I'm quoting 'the most miserable thing in the nine realms' and it's funny because I have no idea."

Tom stared. He couldn't believe Loki would do that.

After coming to his senses, he tried to play it cool. "He was exaggerating."

Chris gave him a good look from head to toe. "Clearly not."

"Okay, so I'm having a bad day. Am I not allowed to?"

"Tom, you've been having bad days for weeks and apparently it's because of me."

"You have nothing to do with it."

"Stop lying." Chris raised his voice but then froze, his expression changing. "Sorry, I just, I really don't understand."

Tom sighed. There it was. "It's not you, it's me." He admitted at last.

Chris frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Please, just, I don't want to-"

"Well, I think you owe me an explanation."

Tom had no way out. He felt like a trapped animal only he wasn't angry about it but accepting defeat. Maybe it was for the better. If he told Chris he would leave him alone for sure. And then he wouldn't have to keep lying his way through their 'friendship'.

"I like you." He said quietly.

"Well, I like you, too. We are friends?" Chris started, giving Tom a funny look.

"Not as a friend. There, I said it. Now will you leave me alone? Please." He was close to pleading. He was also close to collapsing.

However, Chris didn't move. He just looked at Tom, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. Tom made a pained expression.

"Please, just don't make it any worse."

"But- I thought, why? I mean, I thought Loki-"

"Loki's just trying to help me but didn't work out well. So, now you know everything. Will you just go?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tom couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"I just, how could I?"

"Well, simply? Being honest?"

"Yeah, because that would've done so much good." He replied sarcastically. He couldn't believe they were actually arguing.

"Like not blaming myself for something that wasn't my fault? You have any idea how bad I felt for not knowing why you avoided me?"

"Do you have any idea how it sucks to fall for your best friend?!" Tom blurted, fingers trembling. His eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had just said.

Chris was staring at him shocked. Then.

"You should have told me."

"Just go." Tom pleaded. Chris didn't move so he did. He didn't care if the paparazzi would catch him wandering in a five star hotel in his PJs. He had to get out. However, Chris grabbed his arm on his way. "Let me go."

"No, not until you hear me out." Chris insisted, tightening his grip as Tom struggled to free himself.

"I swear to god, Hemsworth, if you don't let me go-"

"What? You punch me? Go on."

Tom tightened his fist but didn't move just stared at Chris angrily. Chris held his gaze, challengingly.

Tom gave up with a sigh and looked away.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"The same reason you're being dumb as fuck."

Tom snorted. "Very funny."

"Believe it or not, I actually like you. Not only as a friend."

"Please, just don't." Tom didn't want to get his hoped up. Chris was saying this clearly to make him feel better.

"When will you stop making excuses?"

"I wasn't-" Tom protested.

"I can see it on your face. I'm not an idiot."

"I'm not sure."

There was a long silence while they simply stared at each other and then they both started grinning. They had never argued before. It was silly. Tom didn't remember when Chris let go of him but now they were simply standing a few feet away.

Then there was a dramatic sigh. "Just fucking kiss already."

Both Tom and Chris spun to look at Loki who was leaning against the wall, looking extremely bored.

"Shut up!" Tom laughed. This whole situation took an unexpected turn. And it wasn't the end of surprising things because in the next moment Chris grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him flat against his chest.

"If you stop being an idiot then we could start going out."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Same goes for you."

Chris grinned. "Deal." Then pressed his lips to Tom's mouth and gave him a quick peck.

Loki whistled and clapped and they had to break the kiss, smirking at each other before giving Loki a death stare.

"Loki, some privacy?" Tom asked at last.

Loki gave him a satisfied look. "I told you he liked you."

"Right, now if you'd leave us alone…"

"Yeah, of course." But before he disappeared he had to make one last comment that made both Chris and Tom blush slightly. "Don't forget to use a condom." And with that he disappeared with a loud 'pop', and in the next second colourful, heart-shaped confetti exploded in the room, covering Tom and Chris. Chris started laughing because the whole scene was way too unreal. Tom had known Loki long enough to know this was exactly his style.

"I'm going to kill him." Tom murmured, brushing the confetti off.

"Well, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here." Chris pointed out.

"Which reminds me, why didn't you tell me anything? Best friends, really?" Tom demanded, still in Chris' embrace. It felt too good to move.

"I tried but you cut me off every time."

"Well, you should've tried harder?" Tom suggested.

"You shouldn't have pretended to go out with Loki?"

"That was just- okay, I admit, that was a really bad idea."

"It wasn't. I was jealous." Chris admitted with a grin.

"Why don't we just agree we're both idiots and then make, I mean, go out?"

Chris gave him a very naughty look. "Making out is fine, too."

"Yeah, well, let me brush my teeth first." He slipped out of Chris' hold before he could stop him.

"Is that a yes then?" Chris laughed, shouting so Tom could hear him in the bathroom.

"Maybe." Tom shouted back. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had such a huge grin spread across his face but he wasn't complaining.

Turned out Loki had been right about Chris liking him bad. For once, Tom didn't hate him for being right. He made sure to thank him later though he feared what nasty comments he'd receive.

Even that couldn't make him waver though. Apparently Chris was just as dumb as he and he liked him back. Everything was perfect. And when later Chris gave him a proper kiss, one that would make Tom forget all his doubts and worried, he knew everything would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure how I feel about this so please tell me your opinion!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://rainbowspirk.tumblr.com)


End file.
